Chained
by Menasay
Summary: The days that weren't shown of L and Light's chained/handcuffed times.
1. Chapter 1

ChainedDay 1 "Don't Read Into It."

(This is a fan-fiction by me, Amanda Whitson.)

Disclaimer: (I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.)

(BOLD = Light's Thoughts. ITALIC = L's thoughts.)

Light sighed, pulling away from L and heading towards the bathroom.

"!! Yagami-kun! Where are you-," questioned a startled L, who was being pulled by the chain and handcuffs that bonded him to the other.

"Bathroom," replied the brown haired one as he opened the door and went in.

L boredly crouched on the floor as Light pulled the door closed as much as he could. L slowly began playing with a leaf, waiting. Finally Light had unzipped his pants and had began to 'go'.

"He's gonna make me have to go," whined L to himself quietly.

Light zipped up his pants before he opened the door quickly, knocking L backwards onto his back. This caused Light to fall on top of L. Light blinked, staring Into L's dark, cold black eyes. L didn't blink but he did stare back.

"Yagami-kun, will you kindly get off of me?"

"Right…"

He quickly pushed his hands off of the floor, forcing himself up so he could stand. L slowly followed his lead, standing before brushing off some of the dust from the floor. Light cleared his throat nervously before adding,

"Sorry about that…"

L responded with his usual silence before he turned, pulling Light to follow him back into the control room. He immediately crouched in his chair and went straight back to work, or so it seemed. Light sat down and took on the same actions.

'_That was very awkward. Why did Light-kun pause like that? It felt like he was looking into my mind…_'

'**Whoa, why did I do that? I felt something weird when I looked into his eyes. Something I've never experienced before…**'


	2. Chapter 2

Night 1 "Bisexuality"

They continued to work well into the night before L finally yawned and Light about passed out on his computer.

"Yagami-kun, are you tired?"

"Well, that's a stupid question Ryuzaki," he replied drowsily.

Everyone else but Misa had left and she had already gone to bed in her private room. Slowly Light's eyes began to close again uncontrollably until he fell asleep on the keyboard. L blinked then walked over to him, picking him up in a wedding-like hold before transferring him to the bedroom. Un-expectantly Light reawoken as soon as they got there. His eyes immediately widened and this time it made him blush because he knew who had been carrying him.

"Light? Are you alright? Your face is red… do you have a fever?"

L slowly laid him down on the bed before he put his hand on his forehead.

"Your warm, Light," Ryuzaki lied.

"Yeah, so! Maybe I am sick…"

Light swiftly swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

L blinked and drew his hand away.

"I don't need you getting any sicker, Light," he continued into the lie.

"Why do you care!?!"

"Because…," paused L.

Light slowly looked up to L as he crawled onto the bed. L continued until he was over top of him, putting his hands down upon Light's wrists to pin him.

"Ryuzaki.. What're you-?"

L released one of his wrists before he placed his hand upon his cheek, pulling him forward into a daring kiss. Light quickly pulled away; wanting to make sure it was known that he was most defiantly NOT gay.

"Stop!! What makes you think I'm-!?!"

"I know your not. Just trust me, Light."

"N-No way!"

L sighed before he repined Light, forcefully kissing him. The sweet taste of L's tongue forcing its way into Light's mouth made Light jerk a hand away from the tight grasp. Uncontrolled it found its way to L's black locks, fingers slipping threw the silkiness in hot passion and secret want. Victoriously L responded with his own hand moving to undo Light's first button.

"Master Ryuzaki," yelled Watari from down the hall.

L quickly shot off of Light and crouched at the end of the bed. Watari blinked, walking in casually since the door had been left opened.

"Ah, sir. Sorry if I woke you and Mr. Yagami."

"No, its fine Watari; what is it?"

"Your new shipment of sugar cubes are here."

"Thank you, Watari."

Watari nodded then took his leave. L slowly got up and pulled the door closed before he went back to the bed to find Light already asleep.

'_He fell asleep on me…'_


End file.
